


Right Or Wrong, Don't It Turn You On

by jono74656



Series: Sweet Porcelain [18]
Category: Glee
Genre: Ass to Mouth, Barebacking, Body Worship, Face-Fucking, Frottage, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-04 11:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jono74656/pseuds/jono74656
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why should Kurt get 'The Talk' from Blaine 'I Learned It All From The Internet And Have No Practical Experience' Anderson, when Noah 'Sex Shark' Puckerman is right there in Lima?</p><p>'Sexy' AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Or Wrong, Don't It Turn You On

**Author's Note:**

> This one is based on a throwaway line from 'Bittersweet Symphony' which I decided deserved to be expanded upon. It always annoyed me that Blaine's experience is as limited as Kurt's, and he gets all his info from the oh-so-reliable internet, yet he's prepared to give Kurt The Talk himself. Bitch please.
> 
> My personal headcanon is that Kurt knows the basics of sex, he just needs a willing partner to gain some practical experience.

Sweet Porcelain: Chapter 18- Right Or Wrong, Don't It Turn You On 

 

Kurt shifted uneasily on the sidewalk; the last time he had been to this residence had been during Elementary School, before the social hierarchy had torn asunder all previous groups, and his personal torment at the hands of the occupier had begun. For long moments he debated whether his objective today was worth having to interact with the Neanderthal in question, before shaking himself firmly and striding forward to rap sharply on the door. 

After nearly a minute, during which Kurt nearly turned and walked away, the door suddenly swung inwards, and he had to blink as he was confronted by a beaming young girl, around eight years old, with brunette hair and sparkling hazel eyes. It was the eyes which immediately marked her as a relation of the one he had come to see, and he opened his mouth to speak, only to be immediately cut off by the girl turning back to the house and screaming "Noah!"

Kurt was surprised by the alacrity with which Puck responded to his sister's cry, the jock slouching down the hallway towards them mere seconds later, face set in his habitual faint scowl. He stopped short and blinked somewhat stupidly when he saw Kurt stood on his doorstep, then made a shooing gesture at the girl, who Kurt took to be his little sister, and somewhat hesitantly invited Kurt inside. Kurt complied, keeping a wary eye on his 'host' as he was guided through to a small but neatly-appointed living room, though his gaze was immediately drawn to the couch when he saw Lauren Zizes sat there, and noticed she looked as surprised by his presence as he was by hers.

Puck crossed the room to sit next to Lauren, and both focused their attention on Kurt as he stood uncomfortably in the doorway. Kurt glanced uncomfortably at Lauren before sighing and turning to Puck. "Puck, I came here because, loath though I am to admit it, I need your help." The sour expression on his face as he spat out the last part of his sentence startled a laugh from Lauren, and Puck shot her a quick glare before saying, "My help? What could I possibly help you with Hummel?" Kurt flushed and scowled at the hint of mockery in Puck's voice, but he drew himself up haughtily before responding, "The Warblers are following New Directions' lead in taking a more sexified approach for Regionals, and apparently I need advice on how to 'act' sexy."

Puck and Lauren shared a perplexed glance, (well, Lauren looked perplexed, Puck looked constipated) before Lauren raised an eyebrow at Kurt, "Sexified? Don't know where you get your info Hummel, but fire your informant; Schue brought Miss Holliday in to give a sex ed discussion to the club, but it's got nothing to do with Regionals." Kurt rolled his eyes and released a long-suffering sigh, "Coach Sue tracked me and Blaine down at the Westerville coffee shop to deliver us her 'top-secret' information to help increase the chances that New Directions would lose at Regionals. I suppose I should know better than to trust her by now."

Puck shook his head at the deviousness of Coach Sylvester, before focusing on Kurt's earlier statement. "Wait, you need advice on acting sexy? Says who? Cause I don't know about you but I remember 'Push It', and you were hella sexy there. Hell the image of you crawling across the stage went straight into my spank bank. And don't even get me started on 'Four Minutes'." Lauren nodded vigorously, "And what about 'Toxic'? I've never been more jealous of a hat in my life." Kurt's cheeks flamed scarlet at these words, and his jaw dropped as he looked disbelievingly between them. Lauren cooed at him before standing up, tossing an unreadable look at Puck as she headed for the door. As she walked down the hall Kurt heard her call for Puck's sister, and the young girl came crashing down the stairs at the promise of a 'badass' girl's night. "Later losers" echoing down the hall behind them followed by the unmistakeable sound of the door opening then shutting again.

A momentary deer-in-headlights expression crossed Puck's face, but he shook it off quickly and stood up, gesturing Kurt to take a seat while querying "Can I get you anything to drink?" Kurt was taken aback by the jock's manners, but rallied quickly, "A glass of water please, so long as it's not too much trouble." Puck shook his head, and made a swift round-trip to the kitchen, returning with two glasses of water. After they had each taken a sip, Puck looked Kurt straight in the eyes and said "So. Sexy."

Kurt flushed, and Puck chuckled softly. "Before anything else, which moron told you you couldn't act sexy?" Kurt went still and quiet for a long moment before raising his head, "Blaine." Puck's face was incredulous as he stared at Kurt, before he said, slowly, choosing his words with evident care; "Blaine? As in your Hobbity friend with the freaktastic eyebrows? The one who had the bad taste to mack on Berry while drunk? The Garglers pocket-sized frontman? That Blaine?" Kurt's eyebrows had gotten progressively higher through Puck's diatribe, and he heaved a put-upon sigh before responding, "Yes that Blaine, though considering your past liasons with Rachel you shouldn't throw any stones."

Puck had the good grace to look sheepish at that, "Fair point. Still, I don't see where he gets off judging anyone else's sexiness, I'd bet the combination of that over-gelled head, bushy-ass brows and that fugly uniform mean he's not exactly wetting anyone's panties." Kurt rolled his eyes and made a gagging noise, which caused Puck to release a quiet chuckle. The mohawked jock turned an appraising look on Kurt, before motioning him to stand in the centre of the room. Kurt stood reluctantly, wondering what Puck was up to, and at the jock's gesture he turned slowly on the spot, the jock whistling with appreciation at the sight. He raised a hand to stop Kurt turning, then stood up, crowding into Kurt's personal space. Heat and a slightly musky fragrance washed over Kurt and he had to fight to keep his eyes from closing, fight to keep from moaning at the sheer overwhelming male-ness of Noah Puckerman up close. 

One warm, guitar-calloused hand gently gripped Kurt's forearm then slowly moved up until it was loosely wrapped around Kurt's bicep. "You need to wear short sleeves more. You've got serious guns from Cheerios and Glee, you need to show them off. That was part of what was so hot about the Cheerios uniform, especially the red armband, it highlighted your arms." He leaned further into Kurt's personal space, eyes fixed on Kurt's lips. Puck's own lips were slightly parted, tongue darting out to lick nervously over them. "Your lips dude. Seriously. I could always tell when you'd just applied your lipgloss or whatever, they get all pouty and all I can imagine is them wrapped round my cock, you should play that up." Kurt went scarlet at that, breath coming in heaving pants as Puck leaned forward and brushed his lips over his cheek, "Your skin is so soft, I just wanna keep on touching it."

Kurt was cursing his decision to change out of his Dalton uniform into his more familiar clothes before bearding the Puckzilla in his lair. The jeans he was wearing, while not skin-tight, were substantially more restrictive than his uniform slacks, they were growing increasingly uncomfortable as Puck's presence and comments were causing his cock to harden. Both of Puck's hands landed on Kurt's shoulders and began to slide down his back while the jock plastered his muscled body against Kurt's front, pressed close enough that Kurt could feel the jock's own hardening cock against his own, feel Puck's broad chest heaving with deep breaths as Puck nuzzled into the side of Kurt's neck. "That neck. So long, so delicate-looking and pale. I just wanna mark it up with hickies, show everyone that you've been claimed, that you're damn sexy and you're mine." Kurt moaned out loud as Puck kissed his neck, not leaving a mark, but giving him a taste of what it would be like. 

Puck's hands finished their path down his back, cupping his ass through his jeans, his startled inhalation drowned out by the deep, almost growling moan that Puck released as his hands squeezed. "God. Your ass Hummel. Probably nobody told you this, but you've got the best ass at McKinley, maybe in Lima. I was so pissed when you transferred, watching you strut down the corridor, ass swaying, used to be highlight of my day. Then you show up at Sectionals in that fugly uniform; the blazer's too long and the slacks are too loose, it completely hides your ass when you're wearing it, it's a fucking crime. You're shuffling and finger-snapping on that stage, and all I can think is I wanna climb up there, carry you off and rip that crap off so I can see that ass."

Kurt was sure that his blushing by now had reached life-threatening proportions, especially when Puck suddenly ground against him, and Kurt could feel that Puck was fully interested in proceedings, indeed his interest was rubbing against Kurt's in a delicious way. Puck's tongue traced the shell of Kurt's ear, warm breath tickling against his skin as the jock nipped the lobe, muttering "You wanna learn how to be sexy dude? Say yes. I'll stop if you need me to." Kurt looked into Puck's hazel eyes, noting both the arousal darkening them, and the seriousness underlying his statement. He leaned into the jock slightly, keeping their eyes locked as he pressed his lips softly against Puck's; after a moment's hesitation Puck growled deep in his throat, and he began to kiss back, experienced lips moulding to Kurt's own, allowing the fair teen to set the pace. After a few minutes of close-mouthed kissing Kurt parted his lips slightly, and Puck seized the invitation, tongue sweeping forward, tangling with Kurt's in a slick, erotic dance. 

Puck licked into Kurt's mouth like he was determined to memorise every inch, and he groaned as the taste of Kurt exploded on his tongue. Kurt's hands came up to press against Puck's pecs as the jock kissed him deep and dirty, teaching Kurt more about the art of kissing than he had ever thought possible. Puck's hands slid down from Kurt's ass to the back of his thighs, grip tightening as he lifted Kurt off the ground, the countertenor's long legs wrapping round Puck's waist as Puck cradled him close, kissing him thoroughly. Kurt crossed his ankles behind Kurt, using the slight leverage he gained to grind forward, pressing his and Puck's crotches together, leaving them both moaning at the sensation, Puck tearing his mouth free to place a line of biting kisses down the perfect skin of Kurt's neck, relishing in the pale teen's moans as Puck marked him, claimed him. Kurt's hobbit douchebag friend would be kicking himself once he saw the sexy and realised he'd been too late, but Puck was perfectly okay with that.

Pulling his mouth away when he reached the other teen's shoulder Puck gasped, "Fuck, Hummel! How 'bout we move this to my room?" Kurt looked into Puck's eyes, and nodded eagerly. Without disentangling the lithe beauty Puck simply walked up the stairs with Kurt wrapped round him, every motion rubbing their groins together deliciously. Puck kicked the door to his room shut behind them and lowered Kurt gently onto the bed before locking the door. Kurt looked up at him with hooded eyes as the jock pulled his shirt off, revealing his toned body to the teen's avaricious eyes. Puck calmly unbuttoned his pants and let them slide down his legs, and Kurt's eyes went wide when he realised that the jock had been going commando underneath. Puck tossed his clothes off to one side then just stood unconcernedly in the middle of the room, revelling in the heated eyes that scorched over his skin. He took his hard cock in hand and stroked it lazily, smearing precum up his length and relishing the choked moan that tore itself from Kurt's mouth, eyes burning with desire as he stared at the jock.

Kurt's fingers were flexing unconsciously by his sides, and Puck realised he was forcibly holding himself back from reaching out to touch Puck, unsure even now if he would be allowed, eyes showing deep arousal, but also fear. Puck knew that most of the guys at McKinley, even in Glee weren't comfortable with Kurt touching them, even Finn still had his moments of gay panic and he was Kurt's step-brother now. Stepping closer to the bed, Puck gently took Kurt's hands, tugging the pale gleek up until they were stood close, and he deliberately placed Kurt's hands on his body, one on his pecs, the other on his six pack. "It's okay Kurt, I want you to touch me." Kurt's hands flattened against Puck's heated skin, one gently tweaking Puck's re-pierced nipple while the other skated over his abs, working lower until it wrapped around Puck's cock. Puck gasped at the tentative, feather-light touch; his own larger hand settling over Kurt's, firming up the grip and guiding him to stroke in Puck's preferred rhythm, hand twisting beneath the head and squeezing gently all the way down the shaft. When Puck removed his hand Kurt continued to stroke, his other hand dropping to massage Puck's balls, the jock moaning and leaning in to kiss Kurt deep and passionate, tongues lazily tangling together as they explored each other's mouths.

Puck reached down and stilled Kurt's hands, ending the kiss to mutter "I don't wanna cum til I've got you naked at least," hands immediately starting to do just that, fiddling with the fastenings on Kurt's shirt, cursing the tiny buttons. Kurt batted his hands aside with a quiet huff and made short work of the shirt, folding it neatly and placing it to one side, soon to be joined by his undershirt. He sat on the bed, and Puck surprised him by kneeling beside him, lifting Kurt's leg to slide his boot off, taking the sock with it and giving the pale foot within a quick massage. The other foot got the same treatment, then Kurt unbuttoned his jeans, arching his back to help slide them down his legs, revealing a tiny pair of white briefs underneath. Puck's hand landed on Kurt's stomach, sliding over the flat skin, leaving a trail of heat behind; the other hand stroked gently down one gorgeously sculpted arm then up the other, before travelling down over Kurt's lean torso to join the other resting on his flat stomach. Both hands moved in perfect synchronicity to hook into the sides of Kurt's briefs and slide them down his long, lean legs.

Tossing the briefs aside, Puck took a step back to admire the picture in front of him; Kurt Hummel spread out naked on his bed, almost begging to be debauched.Puck squeezed the base of his cock so as not to cum just from the sight as he stepped forward, climbing up onto the bed and raising himself on his hands and knees over Kurt, eyes drinking in the lean, muscular body, the pink flush of arousal spreading on alabaster skin, the unexpectedly large cock that was already slick with precum, Kurt almost lazily stroking himself to full hardness as Puck watched, thanking whatever twist of fate had brought this gorgeous boy to his bed.

Meeting Kurt's eyes for a lingering glance to make sure he was still comfortable with what was going on, Puck leaned slowly down, and his lips closed around one rosy nipple, gently licking and sucking until it was fully hard, before his teeth closed and he tugged just enough to make Kurt curse breathlessly and arch up off the bed, chasing the sensation. Puck slowly lifted his mouth away, only to immediately swoop onto the other nipple, giving it the same treatment even as his fingers began to tweak the first. Laving the nipple in his mouth with his tongue one last time, Puck pulled away, both hands now gently tweaking and twisting Kurt's nipples; Puck caught his breath, "You're so fucking responsive babe, is a thing of beauty. Bet I could make you cum just doing this." Kurt whined at him, hips thrusting uselessly into thin air, and he chuckled, "But where would be the fun in that?"

Puck kept up the teasing of Kurt's nipples as he slowly lowered his hips, keeping them raised slightly until he found the perfect angle to slide their dicks together, both of them groaning loudly at the contact. Puck swallowed Kurt's moans by slamming their mouths together, Kurt's lips parting willingly as his tongue began to fuck in and out of Kurt's mouth, to the same rhythm as their grinding hips. Puck wrapped his hand round both their cocks, stroking at a fast pace that soon had Kurt writhing beneath him, pressing every possible inch of their bodies together before suddenly stiffening, and Puck groaned into Kurt's mouth as Kurt's dick began to jump in his hand, and his hand and cock were suddenly covered in Kurt's hot cum. He milked Kurt through his orgasm then released his cock, redoubling his efforts on his own, Kurt's cum acting as lube as he stroked himself hard and fast. He threw back his head and panted as he stroked, before letting out a low, growling moan as he came, his cum covering Kurt's chest from his nipples to his flat stomach.

As he slowly came down from his orgasm Puck flopped down onto Kurt, covering the still shaking diva from head to toe; he winced inwardly at the sticky feeling of cum between their bodies, but ignored it in favour of pressing soft kisses to every inch of exposed porcelain skin. Kurt slowly stopped shaking, and from the faintly awed look in his eyes Puck correctly assumed he'd never had that powerful an orgasm before. Preening internally he pressed his lips to Kurt's, relishing the eager response and the brightness in glasz eyes. After several minutes of heated kissing Kurt suddenly winced at the sensation of now-dried cum between them as he tried to move slightly. Puck grinned down at him, before slowly sliding off the bed and tugging the other teen with him. He guided Kurt down the short hallway to the bathroom, grabbing extra towels from the closet on the way. Once there he quickly started the shower running, and pulled the gleek in with him, both closing their eyes to enjoy the hot water running over them, slowly removing the evidence of their fun.

Puck grabbed a washcloth and lathered it with soap, then began to run it over Kurt's body, gently easing it over his soft skin, rubbing away sweat and dried cum, leaving glorious pale perfection behind. He paid extra attention to Kurt's cock, and noticed with satisfaction that Kurt was already hardening again under his hands. The washcloth travelled round to Kurt's ass, and he used both hands, first to squeeze the perky globes, then to spread them so he could wash Kurt's puckered hole thoroughly. Puck marvelled at the pale teen's balance and flexibility as Kurt raised first one leg, then the other, for Puck to smooth the cloth down their sculpted length and finally over Kurt's feet. As soon as Puck had finished Kurt snatched the cloth from him and began to wash Puck as thoroughly as Puck had washed him, though he knelt before Puck to wash his legs and feet. The sight of Kurt kneeling caused Puck's cock to re-harden with impressive speed, and when Kurt looked up he found himself eye to 'eye' with Puckzilla.

Kurt's eyes widened, and Puck immediately reached down and tugged him up, kissing his softly, "You don't have to, Kurt." Kurt smiled, and kissed him deeply, then started to kiss his way back down Puck's body, paying special attention to his pierced nipple before trailing his tongue down over Puck's perfectly formed abs. He knelt in front of Puck again, and reached out and slowly stroked Puck's cock, before leaning forward, gently licking just the head, Puck cursing above him as Kurt lapped a single drop of precum from the tip. Kurt leaned forward, mouth engulfing the head, and he sucked on it thoughtfully before he began to bear down, managing almost half of Puck's cock before he had to back off, choking slightly. Undeterred, he took a deep breath and tried again, and after a few attempts he had his nose pressed in the soft hair at the base of Puck's cock, and the mohawked jock was cursing fluently at the feeling of Kurt's throat squeezing around his cock. Loudly praising Kurt's complete lack of gag reflex, Puck groaned when the gleek pulled back, one hand working his spit-covered cock reflectively as he looked up at Puck, eyes bright with pleasure. Puck stroked Kurt's soft hair as the countertenor swallowed his cock to the base again, but he was shocked when soft hands covered his own, urging him to fist his hands into the chestnut locks. He looked down into glasz eyes, "You want me to fuck your face baby?" Those eyes seemed to smile up at him, and Kurt made an affirmative gurgle around Puck's cock, the vibrations ripping a growl from the jock.

"Fuck that's hot!" Puck gasped as he used his grip to pull Kurt up almost completely off his cock, before thrusting back into the wet heat. Kurt whined and gagged slightly, but his hands gripped the back of Puck's knees, trying to pull him closer, force more of Puck's cock down his throat. Puck pulled back again, then thrust deep, Kurt started humming as soon as Puck's cock was seated in his throat, and the vibrations were seriously shortening his stamina. Looking down again, Puck groaned at the sight of Kurt's eyes, shimmering with tears from the face-fucking but still showing trust, and with one last thrust, he began to cum straight down Kurt's throat; Kurt knelt, eyes closed in quiet bliss, as Puck's orgasm ran its course, and even after he'd finished Kurt appeared perfectly content with Puck's cock slowly softening in his mouth. Slowly withdrawing his cock from Kurt's hot mouth, Puck hauled the gleek to his feet and kissed him fiercely, groaning as he tasted himself on the gleek's tongue.

Pulling away, Puck cupped Kurt's chin in his hands, and looked seriously into his eyes. "Tell me honestly, Kurt. Have you ever fingered yourself when you've been getting yourself off?" Kurt flushed a frankly alarming shade of red, and seemingly struck dumb, just shook his head. "Then there's no way you're bottoming today babe, I don't wanna hurt you, we'll have to work up to it. Now. I've never bottomed with a guy before either, but Santana was a kinky bitch, and she's topped me with a strapon before, if you wanna fuck me, I'd be more than willing." Kurt stared at Puck for a long moment, apparently he had thought he'd be expected to bottom, being more 'femme' and all; but the second he processed the second half of Puck's statement a lecherous smile crossed his face and he nodded vigorously. 

Puck smirked, and unrolled one of the towels he'd brought with him to reveal the bottle of lube from his room, noticing Kurt's uneasy expression at the lack of condoms he stated seriously, "I got tested after I got out juvie, and every month since, I swear I'm clean." Kurt looked him in the eye, and finally nodded, eyes widening as Puck squeezed some lube onto two of his own fingers, reaching behind himself and immediately pressing them into himself, grinning at the expression on Kurt's face. He fucked his fingers in and out of his hole with the ease of practice, scissoring and splaying them to stretch himself out, eyes locked with Kurt's the whole time. He turned to face the wall, so Kurt could see his fingers working in and out of his hole, and smiled as he heard the lube bottle being picked up. Seconds later, one of Kurt's slender fingers, slick with lube, was pressing in alongside his own, and he sighed at the sensation. After a few thrusts, Kurt added a second finger, and with four fingers Puck could feel himself stretching, almost too full; Kurt suddenly pulled his fingers free, and Puck heard the slight squelch of lube being rubbed onto his cock. Hurriedly pulling his own fingers free, Puck gasped as something larger than fingers, larger than Santana's strapon, was suddenly nudging at his hole.

Remembering all the times Santana had topped him, Puck pushed back as Kurt started to press forward, and the head of his cock slid easily through the prepared ring of muscle. Kurt groaned and stilled behind him, hands feverishly stroking Puck's hot skin, before he took a breath and began to press forward, inch by inch sinking into the butter-soft heat of Puck's ass. After what seemed like an eternity Puck felt Kurt's balls rest snug against his ass, and he clenched around Kurt's cock, relishing the moan and curse that was the result. Kurt's hands gripped tighter onto his hips as the gleek drew out almost completely before pressing back in. After several repetitions of this, with Puck clenching down each time Kurt bottomed out, the pale gleek pulled out completely and started teasing Puck with his cock, rubbing it up and down his crack, but never thrusting back in. Puck pushed back with a whine, and Kurt stilled, chuckling. His hands dropped, prising Puck's cheeks apart, his hole completely exposed. Kurt dragged his cock over Puck's hole twice more, before suddenly pressing forward, sinking maybe half his length into Puck before pulling back, and thrusting again. 

Kurt soon set a rough pace, slamming Puck's ass hard, varying short, shallow thrusts with deeper ones that bottomed out deep in Puck's ass. Puck gasped when one soft hand reached round and began to stroke him in time to Kurt's thrusts, and he could already feel his third orgasm of the day building. He pressed back into every thrust, desperate to make Kurt cum before him, and the next time Kurt thrust deep he clenched hard and heard the pale teen swear viciously. The next few thrusts were erratic, and he grinned, knowing Kurt was getting close. Seconds later though, he yelped as Kurt's grip on his cock tightened slightly as the gleek's teeth abruptly bit down on his neck, and he screamed as the new sensations tipped him over the edge, vision whiting out from the force of his orgasm as his cum painted the shower wall. His body clenched, vice like, around Kurt as he came, but it wasn't enough to make Kurt cum, and as Puck's body went limp in the aftermath of his stunning orgasm, Kurt gently pulled out of his ass, cock still rock hard and dripping with precum. 

Puck watched as Kurt made to take himself in hand and finish himself off, but he batted the pale hand aside, and hauled himself to a sitting position, back to the wall. The position put him at just the right height, and he tugged Kurt forward, opening his mouth and swallowing Kurt's cock to the root in a single motion.He grimaced slightly at the traces of lube, but otherwise all he could taste was Kurt, with a slight muskiness that had to be his own ass. He groaned and planted his hands on Kurt's ass, trying to urge the gleek forward; Unlike Kurt he did have a gag reflex, so he could only manage about half of Kurt's cock, but he had one hand working the rest as he licked and sucked, using every trick he could think of to get Kurt off. Spying the lube bottle on the floor, he used his free hand to grab it, slicking one finger and gently beginning to tease Kurt's tight virgin hole. He sucked hard on the head of Kurt's cock while tongueing the slit, and as Kurt gasped and his legs weakened, Puck took advantage to press his finger past the tight ring of muscle and into the glorious heat of Kurt's ass, finger thrusting slowly, twisting the finger as he pressed it in, seeking Kurt's prostate. Kurt was pushing back slightly, easing Puck's finger into his ass, and he twisted his finger in, and up; his finger brushed over Kurt's magic button and the countertenor swore like a drunken sailor, hips thrusting, trying to both press back on Puck's finger and thrust deeper into his mouth at the same time. 

Puck grinned round the cock in his mouth, finger pressing hard on Kurt's prostate as he began to hum 'Afternoon Delight'. Kurt let out a surprisingly deep and throaty moan as he came, ass clenching round Puck's finger as his cock began to pulse, spurt after spurt of cum hitting the back of Puck's throat, forcing him to swallow repeatedly so as not to waste a drop. He used his free hand to steady Kurt as the gleek's legs weakened from his orgasm, and as Kurt slowly came down his ass unclenched and Puck slowly drew his finger out, both hands now gently lowering Kurt to sit next to Puck on under the now lukewarm spray. Puck picked up a new washcloth and lathered it up, gently soothing Kurt's hot, flushed skin as Kurt leaned against him, shoulder to shoulder, pressing soft, almost sleepy kisses to Puck's cheek. Puck finished wiping them both down, and looked down, realising that Kurt actually had fallen to sleep, face content as he leaned against Puck, gripping Puck's arm almost like a teddy bear.

Puck smiled fondly, scooping the gleek up without waking him, shutting the water off and shouldering the door open. He dried them both off quietly and efficiently, and carried Kurt back down the hallway to his bedroom. He shot a quick text to Finn, telling him to let Mr H know Kurt had come over to help tutor Puck and had fallen asleep after his long day, and Puck hadn't wanted to wake him. It was the weekend now anyway, so it wasn't like Kurt had to make that long-ass drive back to Dalton in the morning. He slid Kurt's briefs back up his legs, then grabbed his own sleep boxers from under his pillow; He lay Kurt down, then lay down curled against Kurt's back, burying his face in soft chestnut hair and inhaling the scent that was purely Kurt. 

As he drifted off to sleep, Puck reflected on the stupidity of prep school boys; everyone knew Bland wanted Kurt, everyone except Bland that was. And now his flailing around trying to sort his feelings out had driven Kurt away, driven Kurt literally into Puck's arms. He almost wanted to feel sorry for him, cause now he had Kurt, Puck didn't plan on losing him. He was gonna be the best, badass-ist boyfriend ever. With that comforting thought, Puck wrapped his arms round Kurt, pulling the pale boy back into him so they could spoon more comfortably, and closed his eyes, snuggling against Kurt.

If snuggling like this meant his cock was nestled between the cheeks of Kurt's perfect ass, that was just a bonus.

**Author's Note:**

> My first properly porny Puckurt, hope I did it justice.


End file.
